The lonely carrot found a Kadota cat
by CrackonKappacumbers
Summary: shizuo and the potatoe au story, after Izaya and the tomatoe about carrot's adventure to finding some company and fun. Carrot then found Kadota, a taco-cat that has a bat-man styled cave a nice body. Friendships grew and umbrella monsters came in to ruin it :c Meanwhile Shizuo and Izaya have a fight about eating cheese and the square kind. insert pokemon music here and battle! c:


**and in a dark brown he said IZZZ-AAA-YAAAA**

**I-Z-A-Y-A !**

**IZZZ-AAA-YAAAM bum bum bum ba bum bum c:  
**

**the lonely carrot found a kadota friend**

Something of a carrot of something

Once there was a handsome carrot who was so handsome he died. Not really but yeah.

so anyway the carrot made poses everywhere to share his sexiness but no shaved legs such a shame.

He went and started to do a yellow attractive puppet dance. Nobody decided to look at him. He was lonely.

A lonely loner with a partner in crime.

So he went to go to Izaya's house to hang out, but he had to break in first. So he used his teleporting powers and teleported through the door _pheeewwww_ **(reference c:)**  
He got in and waited for Izaya or Shizuo who takes his cube cheese because he likes the square kind.

Carrot did the cool kid pose being all like, cool yo. Waiting for something to happen, Izaya and Shizuo stepped in, because Izaya wanted to have a conference why and who his cheese was stolen by. They then noticed carrot. Izaya starred at carrot.

"Why are you in my house?"

Shizuo did the same.

"Not much." Carrot said smugly.

"What?"

"Oh, you were suppose to say what are you doing? and then I was suppose to say, not much."

"No... really, what the hell are you doing in my house."

Izaya was not amused with this.  
"Oh, I got bored and was lonely so I thought I cou-"

"Just.. get out."

"No."  
Shizuo also wasn't amused with this, so he picked him up and through him through the window. He landed onto a car.

"Shizuo you broke my window the hell man."

"Whoops. c:"

**(Back to carrot)  
**  
"Oh, I'm so lonely... I wish I had some friends."

Until then, Kadota came along, and checked cars because he was a police person.  
He saw the crushed car that carrot was sitting on, and he said,

"Stop right there you."

"Wait what I was thrown onto this car ok."

"Makes sense."

"Wanna like, hang out or something."

"Yeah. Sure." And on that day carrot made his first buddy friend from nowhere.

Kadota and the carrot went to go walk around as new random buddys.  
They walked across the street, some guy said

"What're you doing little boy." Kadota said

"We're little boys that cross the street."

And so on they walked, until they came upon the big umbrella monster who had a evil bowtie too.

"Oh no it's the umbrella"

"Hehehe I am umbrellas" The umbrella was another monster from a different dimension that came into this one because the dimensions of logic was broken.

"Time to rain my powerful rain umbrella attack HUEEEEEE.." Magic exploding umbrella's fell down into the earth, even though carrot and kadota just met, they had to use their super friendship fusion.

So it happened, carrot was going to transform into his battle form.

"TRANS-FORM." WHOOOSH!

He flew into the air, and the umbrella gasped. He tried to fall into Kadota's hands because he had no idea why he did that.

"C'MON CARROT!"

Carrot was falling, saying

"FRIENDSHIP!"

Kadota tried to catch him. With his head.

"FUSION!"

Carrot landed onto his head. Cutting Kadota's head, Kadota screamed.

"AHHHHHH!"

"Why did you catch me with your head idiot :c"

"AH I DON'T KNOW."

"Do it right this time."

"EUUGHH YOUR SO FRIGGEN HEAVY!"

Kadota's head was bleeding and his eyes were like, I can't even. "What? everyone can lift me up, I'm just a little carrot..."

"AEUUGHGHHHH." Carrot started to shock and get hurt because of the muscles Kadota had.

"NO YOUR KILLING ME STOP." Just then walker and erika came for no reason.

"Hey, can I kill them now?"

Erika and Walker really wanted to see this.

"Not yet this is getting good."

"We, we can't keep doing this, or we'll just continue hating each other. It's for the best..."

"Hey, Kadota, even though we can't do that cool transform, do you think, we can still be friends?" Carrot gave Kadota a blush.

"YOU IDIOT! Of course we'll be FRIENDS! forever!" Kadota started to to skip/run to carrot's hands in the slowest motion possible, but in a bouncy dashing motion towards the blushing carrot.

"OH KADOTA!" carrot went towards Kadota the same slow way. Seems like they were having a b-romance moment.

"CARROTTT"

"OH KADOTA"

"CARRROT"

"OH KADOTA"

"CARRRROTTT"

"They need some help." Izaya popped out of exactly nowhere.

They hugged each other with their new friendship hug with lots of touching included with it.

Erika judged this ship.

Umbrella monster thing then shot them because he couldn't bear it.

"Oops, sorry. My fingers slipped."

"YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE FINGERS."

In fact, umbrella monster had no hands, because he was just an umbrella that moves around. Carrrot and Kadota stood up

"Even though we can't use the fusion friend thing we can still beat you umbrella."

Carrot jumped and kicked the umbrella but he got reflected and fell.

Kadota unleashed his sexy transformation, but it only got to be like that for a while, instead he turned into his taco cat form.

"Nooo not the taco cat I shall use my final umbrella attack hehehe."

But it wasn't good enough, Kadota mewed and flew right into umbrella causing him to fall. Then the beam of umbrella blasted everywhere and hit a Billy. Then the Billy turned into a syrup jar.

Kadota then hit him several times with the giant face of doom. It was the creepy purple bunny face.  
"AHHHH NOT THE BUNNY!"

He stared into it's eyes and then exploded with sparkles and magic pixie feet farts.

"Omg I never knew you were a taco cat." Kadota didn't want him to know. When he was going to get his powers from Kappa lord, Erika barged in and said he wants to be a taco cat.

And so, sometimes when he transforms he has a really sexy body until he actually gets to the form.  
"Ah, well. Lets go ride in the sky c:"  
"Ok. c:"

**-Mean while at Izaya's house with Shizuo and Izaya again-**

"You not gonna get the D unless you stop stealing my cheese :c"

"What I didn't steal your cheese..." Shizuo started to say.

"Yeah you did it was the square kind." Izaya logiced his argument.

"I LIKE THE SQUARE KIND OK." Shizuo shouted. It was true.

"Ok, you know what just get out of my house ok."

"Wat? no sex this tim-" :c

"JUST. GET. OUT!" Izaya was tired today so no sex for Shizuo. Potatoe was happy for that.

And so of the meanwhile Shizuo stole some more of the square cheese and left.

Shizuo went to go take a cig on the street again like the illegal man he is as usual.

But then, Kadota came across him. Shizuo noticed Carrot along with Potatoe on his head.

"NU IT'S EVIL HANDSOME CARROT."

"NU, IT'S POTATOE he's the bad Potatoe that keeps feeding my kind to his Shinra horse thing. Seriously, like. Everyday."

They hissed at each other all like "EAAUGH."  
Shizuo and Kadota was so confused.

They looked each other in the eyes, and then pokemon battle music came on.

"Aw hell no, not this again."

"Yes, this again." Izaya's voice came into play from the sky.

**DA DA DA DA LUNG LUNG LUUUUUNG DA LUNG LUNG DU LUNG.  
**  
The other two are just looking at each other again.  
"Oh, god no." Shizuo sighed in defeat.

Shizuo started with his Potatoe.  
"GO POTATOE." _BOING_

"POTTATTTOEEEE"

"What the hell" Kadota shrugged and went along with it.  
Kadota got out Carrot to fight Potatoe.

"GO CARROT. _BOING_

"HANDSOME."  
Kadota was just standing there.

"Ok then..."

Kadota started off. He didn't know why he knew attacks.

"CARROT USE HANDSOME ATTRACT!" It had no affect because Potatoe was not amused with Carrot at all.

"POTATOE USE SPINNY ATTACK!" Potatoe head charged at Carrot and spun around dancing.

"Can't touch this **dun dun dun dun dun dun dun ooo ooo** can't touch this."

It was super affective.

"OK CARROT, USE POKE."

Carrot walked in front of Potatoe and used the finger of handsome, causing potatoe to go upside down.

Potatoe turned upside down by the finger!

"Hehehe we're gonna win this Carrot."

"Hmm, POTATOE USE POTATOE FLOPP."

Potatoe started to do the worm, and most of his moves were all dance moves. The affect wore off after the floppy flopp which can flopp off anything.

"NO CARROT USE VEGTABLE GROW."

Carrot sprouted out little carrots from the ground using his head.  
They slowly grew and started to attack Potatoe.

"NU POTATOE USE BLADE'S? GRASS."

"Wait what, that's not even a move."

"Yeah, it is just watch." Then, Potatoe summoned the grass and Blade was riding on a girafe with a stampede.

"YE GRASS LETS GET EM." this blade thing said.

"Ok, first of all why are you here..." Shizuo questioned

"Oh, what I got bored so I'm just getting my grass back." C:

"Ok..." Shizuo judged him badly.

The stampede tumbled all over Carrot, but at the same time Potatoe too because they really needed the grass.

The battle was decided off as a draw.

**the end c:**

**_"wat"_**

**_to be continued? nah c:_**

**_"Wait what you can't end it there-"_**

**_"no I am kappalord and I say hmhmhm the end c:"_**

**_"I hate you :c"_**

**_-A lonely loner later-_**

**Hai c:**

**I'm the handsome and fabulous Carrot-sama.**

**You may know me as the one of potatoe's enemies, he's just jealous of my green bouncy and soft hair.**

**I whip my hair back and front c:**

**Next time I'll be telling the story of two vegetables named of Potatoe Hejima and Tomatoe Oriara and their partner rival humans the Shizuo Heiwajima and Izaya Orihara.**

**They have ship rap wars all the time in Ikebukuro it's so cray cray.**

**Those four, alone.**

**Doing stuff.**

**Stuff that requires four people.**

**Yah**

**...**

**Double table tennis c:**

**Doing stuff but not that stuff.**

**-thekappalord**


End file.
